Little dreams of happiness
by Lovely-lovely sunshine
Summary: NearxLinda Cuando no sabemos ni lo que sentimos... O cuando ni siquiera nos importa; quizás nos importe más de lo que pensamos.
1. Happiness and Shyness

**Holaaa!! este es mi primer fic de Deat Note. ^^**

**Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Near/Linda. Linda me parece un personaje genial al que creo que deberían haberle dado más importancia. Personalmente, me cansa un poco ver que la mayoría de protagonistas de DN son hombres. (Ya sé que es un shonen, pero bueno xD)**

**Os recomiendo que escuchéis esta obra de Erik Satie mientras leéis el fic: G-o-e-a-r .com/listen/8c91dec/Je-te-veux-erik-satie (vamos goear . com)  
**

**Je te veux, es una de mis composiciones favoritas, expresa muchísimas cosas que no puedo explicar con palabras. Para mi el fic está incompleto sin ella.  
**

**En fin, pues os dejo con el fic (esta son las cosas que salen de mi cabeza cuando desayuno Cola-cao con setas alucinógenas xD así que perdonadme por el mal rato que os voy a hacer pasar. Todavía estáis a tiempo de volver atrás)**

_**Ni Near ni Linda ni ningun personaje de Death Note me pertenece.**_

Linda se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del orfanato, sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared. En sus manos tenía su inseparable bloc de dibujo, a la espera de que llegara la inspiración que parecía haber perdido. Para complicar las cosas, les habían mandado uno de esos extraños trabajos que solían poner los profesores de la Wammy. En este caso se trataba de expresar mediante un dibujo lo que significaba la felicidad para cada uno. A pesar de que Linda era sin alguna duda la mejor dibujante y más imaginativa entre sus compañeros esta vez no se le ocurría que pintar. Aparte de que no le veía ningún sentido ¿expresar mediante un dibujo la felicidad?

Intentó aclarar la mente. Respiró profundamente y decidió preguntarse a si misma. A ver… ¿Qué le hacia a ella feliz?

Linda reflexionó por un rato buscando una posible respuesta, mientras observaba a los demás niños correr contentos por el pasillo frente a ella.¿Era dibujar? ¿Tener un lugar donde poder residir? ¿O quizás solo se trataba del simple hecho de estar viva?La niña empezó a agobiarse. Claro que estaba agradecida de vivir, pero eso era algo obvio ¿no? Ella cuando pensaba en felicidad lo hacia en mayúsculas. En la felicidad plena, en el completo gozo del alma. Aunque quizás el problema era suyo.

Quizás no existía tal estado de felicidad.

Linda suspiró, mientras continuaba pensando en todo eso una figura a varios metros llamó su atención, sacándola de su hilo de pensamientos. Un chico vestido con un pijama blanco que jugaba con un robot. Linda sonrió. No dudo ni un instante de quien se trataba el muchacho. Era Near. Otro de los niños que vivía en la Wammy's house. De hecho, el que más destacaba entre todos.

Near era un niño de piel y cabello muy claros, lo que hacia contraste con sus grandes ojos negros. Si hablamos de personalidad, Near era transparente. Era tal y como parecía: Introvertido. Cerrado. Solitario.

Linda manteniendo su sonrisa se acercó a él. Los demás nunca se habían interesado mucho en el chico, y cuando lo hacían era el propio Near el que se aislaba de ellos, pero Linda no se rendía. Había algo en él que le atraía. Tal vez se trataba de la misma indiferencia que mostraba hacia el resto de niños. Probablemente eso lo hacía tan especial. Y único. Para ella y para la mayoría de seres humanos ser diferente representaba ser raro.

Aunque Linda amaba lo raro. Lo insólito y extraño siempre es difícil de encontrar. Como un tesoro lleno de oro y joyas.

-Near. – Linda ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraba el chico y se sentó enfrente suya cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas, al contrario que él, que parecía mantener una extraña e incómoda pose en el suelo.

El niño de pelo blanco levantó la cabeza repentinamente, -que había mantenida hasta ahora gacha mientras jugaba con su robot- ante la voz de la chica. Examinó con sus enormes ojos negros el alegre rostro de Linda, que mantenía dibujado una sonrisa en apariencia sincera.

-Linda, ¿ocurre algo? – La niña se percató de la sutil manera en la que Near había preguntado indirectamente porque se había acercado hasta él. Como tantas otras veces.

Aunque Linda sabía –más bien creía y esperaba- que a Near no le desagradaba encontrarse con ella, pero aún así se sentía incómodo de alguna manera.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa, sobre el trabajo que nos han mandado.-Decidió decirlo directamente, era la mejor manera de hablar con Near- ¿Qué es para ti la felicidad?

Near había vuelto a bajar el rostro hacia su robot mientras la chica le hablaba. No se molestó en levantarlo de nuevo y contestó en cuanto reanudó su juego.

-Pensaba que tú precisamente tendrías eso bastante claro.

A Linda le desconcertó la respuesta del chico por varios motivos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mírate, siempre sonríes. Siempre estás contenta. – Contestó Near mientras continuaba jugando con una mano con su robot y con la otra con un mechón de su pelo.

-Siempre estoy contenta…

No era una pregunta. Tampoco una afirmación. Tan solo una frase que había repetido ante el no saber que decir. ¿Realmente tenían siempre esa imagen de ella los demás? De repente sintió un pinchazo de placer en el corazón y notó la sangre cálida fluir rápidamente por sus venas, como si su cuerpo ya supiese lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

-Al menos siempre que estás conmigo. –Near por primera vez en su vida había contestado casi sin pensar. Percatándose en seguida del significado oculto con el que podía Linda interpretar esas palabras.

-Claro… -Linda solo dijo eso se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Su reacción no tenía ningún sentido, además ni siquiera estaba avergonzada, pero no puedo evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una inevitable sonrisa, acompañado de una pequeña sensación de satisfacción que la embargó por completo. De nuevo lo pensó: No tenían ningún sentido. O quizás si. ¿Acaso era eso a lo que llamaban felicidad?

Near levantó el rostro dejando a un lado su robot. No le había sorprendido la reacción de Linda.

Al girar su cabeza descubrió que la niña había olvidado su bloc de dibujo en el suelo. No sentía ninguna curiosidad por ver su contenido, pero aún así lo cogió y lo abrió en una página cualquiera, teniendo una sospecha de lo que encontraría. Y su deducción no falló.

Allí estaba él, el dibujo de su rostro, bocetado y manchado. Una cara en la que Linda parecía estar poniendo todo su empeño, pasó las demás páginas pero estaban vacías. Supusó que la niña había arrancado las demás hojas con sus dibujos dejando únicamente el suyo. Tendría pensado retocarlo.

Near miró una vez más el dibujo y pasó sus dedos por encima, manchándolos de mina negra. Y sin poderlo evitar, sonrió. No fue una gran sonrisa, pero si una que jamás antes había esbozado. Sentía una gran calidez interior que hacia años que no sentía. Y también una exaltación de alegría que aceleró su corazón y que le daba fuerzas para cualquier cosa.

Nadie nunca le había dibujado. Nadie nunca se había preocupado por él cuando se encontraba solo y los demás reían. Nadie nunca le había regalado todas esas risas a él sin recibir ninguna muestra de afecto de su parte. Nadie nunca salía corriendo sin sentido alguno.

Nadie.

Solo ella.

Solo Linda.

Linda.

¿Acaso era eso a lo que llamaban felicidad?


	2. Selfish Tears

**Hola de nuevo! =D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, ya os contesté personalmente, así que no tengo nada que decir xD**

**Este capítulo me ha quedado mu raro... (de nuevo, me drogé para hacerlo xD) Y ya sabéis, para quien disfrute de la música clásica: G-o-e-a-r .com/listen/d70ade0/la-ultima-primavera-edvard-grieg ----- Edvard grieg, La última primavera**

**En fin, a... ¿disfrutarlo? xD**

* * *

Dolor.

Dolor en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, un tipo de dolor similar a cuando recibes un calambrazo.

Mello se había ido. Y L había muerto.

Mientras más pensaba en ello; mayor era la decepción y la incredulidad.

Mello, ese chico espigado de cabellos dorados, impulsivo y algo violento, había abandonado el orfanato debido precisamente a la muerte de L, el detective más famoso del mundo. Y alguien muy especial para este lugar.

Linda ahogó un gemido. Quería llorar. Más. Como si no hubiera llorado ya suficiente.

Quería sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Al fin y al cabo llorar de dolor era algo extrañamente placentero. Y mientras con más fuerza lo hacía mayor era ese placer. No había nada como derramar torrentes de lágrimas, muchas lágrimas, tener la cara empapada y seguir llorando. Llorar y llorar. Sin querer parar y así no tener que volver a la realidad para sentir ese dolor tan parecido a un calambrazo. Resultaba pradójico. Y egoísta. Al igual que Mello.

Aunque había huído para poder vengar la muerte del detective, también de cierta forma, huía de si mismo.

Linda había oído la noticia detrás de la puerta del despacho de Roger, cuando se la estaba anunciando a Mello y a Near.

Éste último ni se inmutó. Linda no quería pensar que a Near no le importara L. Tal vez simplemente... no podía expresarlo. Hacía tiempo ya había estado investigando sobre los distintos transtornos de personalidad, en algunos el sujeto era incapaz de expresar sentimientos y emociones, como por ejemplo llorar, tal y como Linda seguía haciendo ahora. De pronto levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Llorar no servía para nada, era absurdo. Placentero y egoísta.

-Linda. ¿Qué haces ahí?

La chica reaccionó de inmediato. La puerta se había abierto dejando entrar un halo de luz en su habitación, que hasta ese momento se había encontrado totalmente a oscuras.

Luego miró hacia la figura situada en el marco de la puerta.

-Roger... -Su voz fue casi un murmullo-

-Linda ¿Por qué estás a oscuras? -Dijo el hombre acercándose.

Roger era el director del orfanato, el mismo que había anunciado a Mello y a Near la muerte de L. Por el momento parecía guardarlo en secreto ante los demás niños.

-Yo... estaba aquí, pensando. -Su voz sonó más firme esta vez, pero dejaba entrever un rastro de tristeza-

-Linda... Si necesitas hablar...

-No, no, estoy bien, en serio. - Contestó rápidamente. No tenía ganas de desahogarse con nadie, además, las palabras de Roger no parecían totalmente sinceras, solo dichas por pura cortesía-

-Pues parece que hay alguien más que si quiere hablar contigo, supongo que tendré que decirle que no-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? - Linda se sorprendió. Nunca nadie se había interesado realmente en hablar con ella. Ni siquiera ninguno de sus amigos. Solo lo hacían cuando les apetecía jugar o cosas por el estilo. Je, los amigos.

De pronto, detrás de Roger apareció Near. Justamente la persona que menos esperaba que fuera.

-Linda. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? -Su voz, vacía y nítida, pero a la vez relajante. Como la de alguien que narra un documental-

-C-Claro. -Linda se pusó nerviosa de repente sin acabar de saber porque-

Near entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si, Roger acababa de irse.

No hablaban desde la semana pasada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el "accidente". Había olvidado su bloc de dibujo, y seguramente Near se habría dado cuenta y ahora lo tendría él. Le daba igual que no se lo devolviera, lo que de verdad le importaba era si le había gustado el retrato suyo que dibujó. Eso le puso más nerviosa aún. Era extraño, nunca se sintió nerviosa con Near, siempre el chico con sus silencios le había transmitido mucha tranquilidad. Pero últimamente... últimamente las cosas parecían haber cambiado respecto a él. Y eso le deba miedo, aunque también le gustaba.

-Eh... ¿Linda? - La voz de Near sonó en algún lugar de la habitación-

-S-Sí, dime. -Linda sonrió.

-¿Quieres hablar así o enciendo la luz?

Linda cayó en la cuenta de que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras. Estaba tan ensimismada y perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Ah perdón! Sí, enciende la luz. -La chica descubrió que se estaba comportando de una manera bastante idiota-

Near encendió la luz, aun así había que forzar la vista para ver bien, ya que la bombilla estaba casi fundida.

El chico se sentó delante de ella, de nuevo, de forma extraña, Linda estaba hecha prácticamente un ovillo en la pared.

-Entonces te encuentras bien. -Near miraba hacia algún punto del cuarto mientras hablaba, esta vez no tenía ningún juguete a mano-

-Sí... -Linda no pensaba contarle que había estado espiando la conversación con Roger, aunque parecía que el chico ya lo sospechaba-

-Bueno, mejor así. Ya que sólo venía a devolverte esto. -Near se sacó del interior de su camisa de pijama el bloc de Linda- Tu dibujo está muy bien.

-M-Muchas gracias... -A pesar de la voz indiferente y de su mirada perdida, la niña se sonrojó más todavía y una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en su semblante mientras abrazaba contra si misma su bloc recién recuperado.

Al contrario que otras tantas veces, Near si se fijó en su reacción. Vio la felicidad en un rostro que hasta hace poco parecía haber estado mojado, y unos ojos algo rojos he irritados. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda: Linda había estado llorando. Y, probablemente, por algo bastante triste. Por lo que había oído la gente siempre lloraba por algún motivo. O al menos eso creía.

Jugó con un mechón de su pelo, incómodo, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. ¿Podía una persona tener cambios tan bruscos de humor? Quizás Linda sufría algún transtorno de personalidad o algo así...

Aunque recordó como él mismo se había sentido feliz al ver aquel dibujo. Eso le confundía, y no le gustaba confundirse.

El chico decidió olvidarlo, se levantó y dando media vuelta se fue. No se despidió, pero al menos cerró la puerta.

Linda se abrazó aún más al bloc, con las pocas palabras de Near resonando todavía en su mente. Y comprendió lo absurdo que era llorar; a la vez que placentero y egoísta. Y por eso mismo lloro otra vez. Por todo y por nada. Por algo que no podía expresar con palabras y que tampoco quería compartir con nadie.

Y le daba igual que resultase egoísta. Total, nadie lo entendería.


End file.
